


You can take my picture

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday, Camera, Consensual Sex, F/M, NSFW, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	You can take my picture

“This is a great present, doll. Thank you so much” Sonny kissed the crown of your head. “This is top of the line too.”

“So I did good?” You look up at him.

“Better than good. You did awesome.” He gave you a dimpled grin. “I can’t wait to start taking some pictures with it.” He adjusted settings and tried out the different lenses.

“If you don’t want to wait”, you stripped your T-shirt and shorts off and threw it at him, “you can take my picture.” Gazing up at him waiting for his reaction.

Sonny gave a disbelieving look and a blush crept across his cheeks. “R-really? I, mean, that would be…yeah.” He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Are you sure?”

Nodding your head and biting your lip, “Yes. I’m 100% sure Dominick.”

He put the camera strap over one shoulder. Then he bent over, grasped your thighs and threw you over the other. “This gonna be fun.”

When he got you the bedroom, he tossed you on the bed, you bounced, making you giggle. “God, you are beautiful. The camera loves ya doll” Sony gushed as he took some pics of your face. “I’m framing these.”

“Time for the ‘private collection’ session.” You grinned slyly at him. 

Sonny’s goofy grin turned into a salacious smirk. “Maybe I could help you get camera ready.”

Turning with your back to him, you said over your shoulder, “Maybe.” You slowly slide your bra off and tossed to Sonny, who was snapping away.

“C'mere. Crawl toward me.” He set the camera down when you reached him. Taking one nipple in his mouth and rolling the other with his thumbs made you instantly wet.

“ Oh God Sonny.” Moaning you started rubbing yourself. Sonny pulled way and picked the camera back up.

“That’s right. Who’s my dirty girl? Wanting her picture taken.” His breathing became a little louder.

You ran your hands up and down your body. Giving attention your already hardened nipples. Your panties were absolutely soaked.

“Lay back doll.” You did as instructed. “Lose the panties.”

Keeping your eyes trained on the camera, you raised your hips, then slowly slide your panties down your legs.

“Gimme.” Sonny growled and he pressed his face into your panties. “Fuck you smell good and so wet.”

Good God that was hot. You bite your lip to keep back a moan. You locked eyes with Sonny. You skimmed your hands down your body, it felt so good.

Sonny pushed your hand away just as you were close to yours. “You are a dirty girl, hmm?” He slid his fingers through your wet folds. He sunk two fingers into you, while his thumb worked your clit.

“Sonny, God your fingers, I, ohh.” He held the camera with one hand while he worked you over. He suddenly withdrew his fingers making you whimper.“

“Heaven's sake you are dripping. Open those legs wider. I gotta get this. Touch yourself.” Sonny’s voice was gravelly.

“Sonny. Please. I need you.” You whined.

“I think I can accommodate you. You’ve been such a good girl.” He flipped you onto your stomach and pulled your hips back. “Just like that, beautiful ass in the air. Pussy dripping for my dick.” Sonny continued to take pictures. He is an ass man, 100%. He smacked your ass, then rammed into you.

“Ahhh…fuck!” You yelled out when Sonny slammed into you. You moved to met each thrust. The next harder and deeper than the one before. You could feel it. The tingling, delicious sensation of an impending orgasm. Then you fell, orgasm racking your body. “Dominick. Oh my..”

“Jesus Christ. I’m…” He grasped your hips and pulled you into one last hard time and stilled.

“You’re gonna kill me doll.” He collapsed beside you and kissed your forehead.“

“These are hot babe.” You said as the two of you looked through the pictures. Taking the camera from Sonny, you turned it to him. You gave him a wicked grin, “my turn to play photographer.”


End file.
